


The Introduction

by DizzyandKoko



Series: The Goddess Disease [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Illness, No shipping, Past Abuse, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko
Summary: *This is not a romance story.**Girl pronouns*(Y/N) has been abused most of her life and one day she decides to start a new life in Detroit MI.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Constructive criticism welcomed!
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name
> 
> (F/N) - Friend's Name
> 
> (H/C) - Hair Color
> 
> (E/C) - Eye Color

I walk into the Gods’ hall, the home of the Gods of the main world. 

It’s just a blur of how I got here, a mixture of rituals and human sacrise.

“Stay here, (Y/N).” Death told me, he was a cute boy with slightly long, black hair, pastel red eyes, and everything else you would assume Death would have. When he came to pick up the dead human at the ritual he took me with him to the Gods’ Hall after I begged him to take me. As Death went to look for what I assume is one of the Gods, I waited and looked around.

The place was made out of mostly marble with a red carpet, pillars stood tall in between grand doors and statues. Each door looked very similar, however they all had unique voices and signs that tell who ‘lives’ in each. 

Love’s door has a trim of vines that have sprouted red, heart shaped leaves. Time’s door has an hourglass engraved into it. Hell’s door was black.

I then get interrupted by Death walking up to me with two other girls. One was very tall, about 6’5”, her hair was waving like it was a windy day, mid back length and bright blond, on top of her head was a crown that floated a little higher above her head. Her outfit was incredibly white and skimpy, four slits started just above her thighs and radiated to her feet which where in sandals. Last but not least, in her right gloved hand was an almost blinding yellow trident.

The other woman had a more calming vibe to her. Her hair was long and brown like Death’s. Big feathery wings where on her back, and her dress was long and flowy with assortments of different shades of green.

“So, Death, why did you bring this Human with you?” The tall Woman said. “Well, Light, (Y/N) killed another human and when I went to collect the soul that refused to die, she begged me to let her come with.” Death explained to Light. 

The woman in green walked up to me and reached out her hand. “Hello (Y/N) (L/N). I’am life, you have already met Death, and she’s Light. Is there a particular reason why you wanted to come here?” Life’s voice was soft and slow, like honey. I gladly shook her hand. “My life is boring, I have come to request you to give me a life in the game Detroit: Become Human.” I bowed to the three.

“Why would we, the goddesses of Light and Life have Time and his Proxies rewrite your life story, they are already busy right now.” Light’s booming voice dripped of announce. “And before you say ‘I offer you my soul’ we already own them.” She finished off by putting her hand not holding the trident on her hip. I was at a loss of words, I have nothing to offer, these people where the Gods of Light, Life and Death, they probably own everything already.

“Light,” Life softly scolded her. “We could have (Y/N) try out the new thing we made.” Light then got an idea, her mouth curled up into a big, clever smile. She then took Life a little ways a way to talk.

After a few minutes of them talking, they came back. Light lowered down to my height and put a hand on my shoulder. “Alright then, (Y/N), we have a new disease we want to try out. We will have you, Time and his Proxies rewrite your life story to the Detroit: Become Human’s world, and exchange you will be invincible and deceased. We will work out everything else in production later. Do we got a deal?” She made for trident disappear and held out her hand for me to shake. “You can always cancel during production, but not when we apply you to the world.” She reassured me.

I will be able to live a less boring life with my favorite characters, in exchange I have to live with a disease? “Will the disease be able to infect anyone else?” I question Light. She shakes her head. “Nope just you! This is experimental.” So only I would have it? That’s seems good aknuffe, and I can call it off almost whenever I want. “Deal.” I then shake Light’s bigger hand.

“Great! Death, please exsourt (Y/N) and your sister to Time’s room! I will get my stuff ready!” Light marched off. “Yes, Light.” Death then took Life and I towards Time’s Door.

This might be fun.

\---

“You ready, (Y/N)?” Time wiped his head to look at me, his crazy hair smacking his face and large glasses. “As ready as I can.” I gave him a thumbs up. It took about a month work of planning to come up with a story for the new me and how I interact with everyone else. I won't remember ever living my old life or coming here.

“Ok then one last time, you want to back out?” Death was leaning on one of the many bookshelves in Time’s room. I sigh. “Death I told you, I fully want this, just one thing.” I hand him a note for my friend. “If you ever see (F/N), please give this to them, and don’t you dare looking at it, it’s special to us.” It was something we made together, after we finished it I hid in my room so they wouldn't have it. When (F/N) asked where it went I lied and told they I lost it, I just wanted to keep it in case they ever had to leave me. “Alright, is that the last thing then?” I nodded.

“Ok then step into the tube, please.”

Time directed me to a large, out of place, tube in the middle of Time’s library. I step in and already am in my new look. Messy (H/C) hair, (E/C) eyes, and clothes that would be considered rags.

I look back at the boys I got so close to in the past month. “Bye Time, Past, Present, Future, Death.” I waved at them as they waved back at me.

“Starting countdown!” Past yelled.

“10!” They all started counting down except Death as he didn’t need to.

“9, 8 7!” I closed my eyes.

“6, 5, 4!” I whispered goodbye to my friends.

“3!” To my family.

“2!” (F/N).

“1!”

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Constructive criticism welcomed!
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name
> 
> (F/N) - Friend's Name
> 
> (H/C) - Hair Color
> 
> (E/C) - Eye Color

(Y/N)’s POV

I walked up to the next house, if no one helps me out here I'm going to give up for the night. The lights are on inside, so that means someone’s there. I buzz the doorbell and wait for someone to answer.

I was about to ring again when the door opened. A man in his early 50’s answered the door. “Why are there girl scouts at this hour-- what? Who are you, and why are you here?” He asked.

“Please, you’re the fifth house I was at tonight, can you please let me stay the night.” I begged. “I can even give you some money.” I reached into my pocket and took out the $7.58 I had. “Please, I am begging you.” I whispered. My vision was going bleary, I can’t cry, he might hurt me if I cry.

I wiped my eyes and looked back into his. The only thing I like about starving and being in almost rags is the pity I get from some people..

He sighed. “Alright, come in, make yourself confterbul, and you can keep the money.” He opened the door wider to let me in. “Stay here, I am getting you some other clothes” I look down at my clothes. I was wearing some old basketball shirt my dad had, some ripped skinny jeans and sandals. In my backpack where extra clothes and in my pocket was my pocket knife. “There’s no need, mister. I have some extra in my backpack.” I go to show him but he grabs my hand to stop me. “No, I am guessing all your clothes are some shit you found in a dumpster somewhere.”

He got me there, my house was pretty much a livable dumpster. Before I could say anything else, the man was already gone. I sighed, I just needed a place to sleep, not clothes.

I heard a whine from my right, when I looked I saw a big dog. I jumped a little but calmed down when it just stood there. “Umm, want to be pet?” The dog bumped its head into my chest. “I'm taking that as a yes.” I then start to slowly pet the dog. It gave a happy yip as I continued to pet it, which made me smile.

As I pet and scratched the dog, black dots appeared in my vision. I wonder why that’s happening? 

Then my world went black.

\---

Hank’s POV

I was rummaging through some of my shirts for the girl to where, I needed the smallest shirt I had from how small she was.

When I finally found one I was happy with, it definitely will still be way too big for her, I heard a loud thud from the living room. I jogged into the room expecting to see that something brock but instead I found that the girl had collapsed onto the floor.

“Holy shit! Kid are you ok!” I ran over to her, Somo was already licking her face. I gave her a light pat on the face which woke her up.

“What happened? Why are we on the floor?” She sat up and crossed her legs, Somo then decided to put his front legs and head in her lap. “Last thing remember was petting your dog then I was on the floor.”

“I am guessing you passed out. Probably from being tired or hunger.” I shooed Somo off her lap then lifted her back to her feet, this proved to be easy with how light she was. “Here sit on the couch and I'll get you an apple, then we can get a pizza since it’s not too late.” After sitting her on couch I want to get her an apple.

I came back to see the girl half asleep with Somo fully asleep in her lap. Looks like she’s not going to be able to eat being this tired, I should try to get her name at least.

I sat beside her and and placed the apple on the coffee table. “Before you go to sleep, can you tell me your name? Mine’s Hank, he’s Somo.” 

She gave me a half smile, the other half was asleep. “Sorry, my bad. I’am (Y/N).” (Y/N) went back to petting Somo. 

“I'm going to get you some blankets and a pillow.” (Y/N) nodded.

I take the shirt off the floor and hang it up in the bathroom for her tomorrow. I then go to my closet to get her a blanket and I take an extra pillow as well. The ones on my bed smelled of alcohol.

I arrived back into the living room to find (Y/N) fully asleep, slightly snoring. I then angle her to lay on her side, set her on a pillow and cover her with the clean blanket. In the process, Somo woke up and adjusted himself to lay next to her. I then give Somo a last scratch behind the ears and a pat on (Y/N)’s head before heading off to bed.

Before going to sleep, I go on my phone to look up the team on (Y/N)’s shirt. Googling The Huskies’ lead me all the way to Upper Michigan. God, she came all the way from there?! That’s so far, why did she come all the way down here on her own?

I decide to ask her later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing for my other stories. My reason, I don't have much of an idea for some of them and I am very soon will be starting my first year of high school so I will be starting that as well.
> 
> But I do have so other stories in the works like this one and a Story where Henry (BATIM) and Frisk (UnderTale) swap places.
> 
> Anyway, have a good day all!


End file.
